


关于波巴·费特盔甲是如何翻新的这件事

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 卡拉为了能把梅菲尔德调出来四处托关系，这花费了几天时间。与此同时，曼达洛人同波巴费特和芬妮克暂时留在了内瓦罗。故事就是在这段时间里发生的。警告！话痨波巴！！！
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Kudos: 6





	关于波巴·费特盔甲是如何翻新的这件事

这已经是今天的第三次了。波巴·费特瞥向曼达洛人，那个小子又在用这种奇怪的视线盯着自己。别问他怎么知道，他也有同款头盔，盯人的姿势再熟悉不过了。

波巴终于忍不住拎着头盔坐到曼达洛人对面，“你什么意思？”

“什么？”曼达洛人坐姿标准，双手放在膝盖上，似乎没明白。

“别以为我没发现，你一直用奇怪的眼神看我。是因为我摘了头盔吗？我以为我说的很清楚了。我不是你们这一派的曼达洛人。”波巴屈起手指敲了敲放在桌子上的头盔，“如果我想摘下来，我就可以摘下来。”

“哦……”曼达洛人终于明白了，“不，不是因为这个。我尊敬你的行事风格，并且很感激你们愿意帮我找回孩子。”

“交易就是交易。我们会帮你把孩子找回来的，别担心。”波巴拍了拍曼达洛人的肩甲，“那是因为什么？”

“我在看……你的战甲。”

“我的战甲有什么问题吗？”

“不，当然不。你的战甲是一套相当强大的曼达洛甲，它能在战斗中让你所向披靡。只不过……”

“只不过？”波巴挑眉。

曼达洛人叹气，“绝对没有不尊敬的意思，但是你的甲确实需要好好翻新了。它上面的漆都……”

曼达洛人没把话说完，但是意思已经相当明显。波巴看了一眼曼达洛人一身抛光得能照镜子的甲，又低头瞧了瞧自己饱经沧桑的头盔，干笑了一声，“哈，想都别想！”

“这是战斗的勋章，年轻人。”而且我的战甲比你闪闪发光的玩意儿威风多了！波巴想。

然后是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“你从你飞船的废墟里，捡了两样东西，一个是贝斯卡长枪，还有一个是什么？”波巴开始没话找话。

曼达洛人小心翼翼地从腰间口袋里掏出了一个球，波巴凑上去一看，“也是贝斯卡？”

“不。这是控制杆顶端的球。”

“怎么，已经开始为你下一艘船搜集配件了？”波巴讲了个笑话。

但是曼达洛人非但没笑，反而肩膀都耷拉下来，他用双手捧着这颗小小的金属球，拇指轻轻磨擦着球的表面，“这是孩子的玩具。”

“哦……”波巴闭嘴了，“那个孩子……你们怎么遇上的。”

“我是个赏金猎人。”

不错的职业选择。波巴在心里表示赞同。

“那个孩子是一次任务的目标。“

这倒是没料到。“既然你还把小家伙带在身边，说明你放弃任务了？”

“不。我完成了任务。我把他交给了帝国余部，换了这一身崭新的贝斯卡战甲。”

“但是？”波巴给自己倒了一杯酒，准备好听一个长故事了。

“帝国那些人，他们在孩子身上做实验，他们在伤害他。我只是……我无法就这么离开。所以我闯回去，把孩子救了出来。”

“这里可是公会的据点，我很惊讶你居然能活着离开。”

“这里以前也是曼达洛人的一个据点。在我深陷困境之时，得到了他们的帮助。”

“我可没在这里看到除你之外的曼达洛人。”

“他们因此暴露，被帝国清剿了。”

波巴决定只喝酒，不插嘴了。

“从那之后，我就带着孩子一起在银河系里四处旅行，但是身后一直有公会和帝国的追杀。想要孩子能够平安，我就得想办法把帝国那帮人干掉。”

“从我见到的那艘帝国军舰来看，你失败了。”波巴没忍住。

曼达洛人沉默了一会儿，“你可以这么说。但是当时我以为我们成功了。帝国的人占领了内瓦罗，格雷夫邀请我们回来帮他赶走帝国军，回报是帮我在公会正名。卡拉也被请来帮忙。那是一次艰难的战斗，我们失去了几个很重要的朋友。当我用炸弹击落了吉迪恩的钛战机，我以为一切都结束了。”

波巴发出一声不赞同的声音，“永远记得补刀，曼达洛人，永远。”

“后来我了解到孩子属于一个名为绝地的团体，于是我的任务变成了将孩子交给一个绝地……”

“绝地？那个小家伙是个绝地？”

“据我所知，是的。”曼达洛人留意到波巴的目光变了，“你了解绝地？”

“……打过交道。”

“所以，你能帮忙找到绝地吗？或许他们能够帮助找回孩子。”

“曼达洛人，我说打过交道，意思是我跟他们是敌人。”波巴灌了一口酒，发出一声喟叹，多久没听到绝地的称号了，他低头望着酒杯里晃动的模糊倒影，一个戴着曼达洛头盔的人头骨碌碌滚到他脚边，他摇摇头，驱散回忆，“我的父亲是被一个绝地杀死的。”

“……我很抱歉。我并不知情。但是孩子……”

“我不会把这事怪在一个孩子头上。一味追求复仇的时候已经过去了，你必须学会放下一些东西，才能在这个银河系中继续前行。现在我通过穿着父亲的盔甲来纪念他。”波巴对曼达洛人说，也是对自己说，“我们仍然会帮你找回孩子，别担心。”

曼达洛人松了一口气，波巴和芬妮克的实力他见识过，他不希望与他们为敌。“我得知在泰桑星能够让孩子联系到其他绝地，于是带他去了那里。后面的事情，你都知道了。”

“所以你的计划是什么？让一个前帝国人帮你找到吉迪恩的巡洋舰，然后呢？那可是一艘帝国军舰，就算是轻型的，也绝对不是我的奴隶一号能对抗的。”

“我没有别的选择，波巴·费特。我必须要把孩子救回来。”

“你刚才还说要把他送给一个绝地呢？”

“这是两回事。等我把孩子带回来，我再将他交给绝地抚养。”

“我只是说，你就像是他的父亲。也许你应该留下他。”

“但他的能力……他很特殊，我不可能训练他成为一个绝地。这对他来说是最好的选择。”

“你觉得这对他来说是最好的，却从来没问过他想要什么。万一他不想要什么原力，而是想留在你身边呢。”

“他还太小了，不知道什么选择对他来说是正确的。”曼达洛人攥紧了手里的球。

现在他就是在自欺欺人了。“有时候，选择没有对错，只有你选或者不选。你是个人类吧，曼达洛人？至少身型看起来像。不像机器人，对我们人类来说，有时候情感是足以压倒理智的。我父亲去世的时候，我还只是个孩子，这许多年过去了，与父亲在一起的时光仍旧是最为珍贵的回忆之一。如果你关心那个孩子，你们之间已经有了父子纽带，这很珍贵，你应该抓住它，而不是多年以后感叹‘本可能发生什么’，还只能自我欺骗‘这是对他最好的选择’。”

曼达洛人不吱声了。当你戴着曼达洛头盔静止不动的时候，很难分辨究竟是在思考还是在发呆，甚至在睡觉。波巴再次倒了一杯酒，然后点了一碗糊状的肉汤。等肉汤上来，曼达洛人又开始叹息。

波巴都想叹气了，“又怎么了？”

“我们以前会在船上分享肉汤。用同样大小的碗，孩子会模仿我的动作，用双手捧着然后仰头大口喝，这不是什么美味，但他还是会在喝完每一口后发出一小声享受的叹息，就好像知道这会让我高兴一样。”

现在波巴几乎能看见头盔底下傻笑着回忆的老父亲脸了。“我知道你想他了。但你没什么别的事情要做吗？你丢掉了自己的船，不需要去重新搞点武器装备什么的？”

曼达洛人再次安静了片刻，“现在是什么时候了？”

波巴探头看了一眼外面的光线，“大概中午吧。”

“……自从我们遇到，就从来没有分开这么久过……”

我投降了！波巴想，总得有人阻止这个奶爸的自怨自艾，给他找点事情做。波巴汤也不喝了，拎着头盔站起来，无比希望自己不要后悔这个决定，“曼达洛人，你想重新涂装我的战甲吗？”

“是的？”曼达洛人被打断了，还有点发愣。

“那么我们就一起做吧！”波巴朝后者伸出手，曼达洛人握住了。

“芬妮克！”波巴看向一直在后面喝酒看戏的狙击手，“在我们重新涂装盔甲的时候，去给我们找点武器补给好吗？”

“收到。”芬妮克溜了。

这一天剩下的时间里，波巴和曼达洛人都花费在了波巴的盔甲上。事实上，曼达洛人做了绝大多数工作，从抛光喷涂到重新描绘标志，曼达洛人做起来相当熟练。波巴把焕然一新的盔甲重新穿上，握着枪摆了个姿势，“我看起来怎么样？”

“很新。”曼达洛人表示满意。

波巴对着镜子看了半天，的确很新，让他想起来自己第一次给战甲上漆的时候。他侧过身，看着肩甲上的曼达洛死神卫标志，然后又摸了摸头盔上的弹孔。“里面的人可不新了。”

“我找到两把步枪……”芬妮克扛着一袋武器进门，然后看见了波巴崭新的甲，她忍住笑意，“你看起来年轻了三十岁，波巴费特。”

“谢谢你，波巴·费特。”

“为了什么？”

“所有一切。”曼达洛人接过芬妮克手里的武器，检查了一遍，挑了两把枪，“我能用到这个。”

“那就拿走吧，曼达洛人。”

“今晚我们休息，然后明天，我们会想出一个计划，把孩子从吉迪恩手里救回来。”曼达洛人在即将离开时回头，“顺便，我的名字是丁·贾林。”

“你不觉得自己管的太多了吗，波巴？”丁离开后，芬妮克揶揄道，“你都要把他宠坏了。重涂盔甲？认真的吗？”

“他们有我们所没有的东西，芬妮克。家庭，寄托，纽带。有时候我会嫉妒，但更多时候我希望这银河系里还有人能拥有这些没用的东西。我只想他振作起来，然后找回他的孩子。”波巴摘下头盔，“再说了，也没那么糟糕吧？”

“这个嘛——”芬妮克但笑不语。

End


End file.
